We Can Just Be Friends Right?
by Get Outta My Lana Del Way
Summary: The gang have dinner, but slowly they all deaprt, leaving a recently broken up Penny and Leonard alone. Feedback is good, thank you for reading (it's a really lame M rating)


We Can Just Be Friends Right?

"I come bearing food!" Leonard cried opening his apartment door, welcomed by Raj, Howard and Sheldon sat in their usual spots on the couch or nearby chairs in their open plan lounge/kitchen. The hungry men's faces lit up as they smelt the waft of whatever food Leonard was carrying in a paper bag.

"Ooh, what are we having?" Raj asked, rubbing his hands in anticipation.

"What are we having?!" Sheldon mocked, staring at Raj in discontent, "It's Wednesday Raj, it's Chinese night. We have a rota. The same thing every single week and you still don't know what day we have what meal? I am ashamed!"

"I'm sorry Sheldon" Raj cowered. Leonard placed the food on the counter in the kitchen and started unpacking the takeaway from its packaging. Sheldon got up from his particular spot on the couch (the same one he sat in every single day, in fact) and conspicuously walked over to Leonard and watched him from a short distance.

"What do you want Sheldon?" Leonard asked, looking at him shiftily from the corner of his eyes, his thick glasses almost blocking his vision.

"Do you have my order?" Sheldon questioned.

"Yes, one tangerine chicken for you." Leonard said, turning around and smiling reassuringly at the skinnier man. Sheldon leaned in closer to the food and gave it a quick whiff.

"Hmm, did you ask for more spring onions?" Sheldon quizzed.

"Yes" Leonard replied,

"Has it got tangerines in not satsumas?"

"Yes it says in the name"

"Did you specifically ask them to drain out some of the soy sauce because you know how I can get eating too much soy sauce? The toilet schedule will be totally messed up for the night."

"Yes Sheldon, I did!" Leonard was losing his patience.

"Wow you got something right Leonard, this is unusual." Sheldon said patronisingly, patting Leonard on the back and returning to his seat with his takeaway order. Leonard handed out everyone else's meal and they all began to tuck in.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, there was a big hullabaloo at the Cheesecake Factory." Penny, their next door neighbour sighed as she entered the scientist's apartment and went to get a plate of whatever food was on offer.

"Ohh have the simple minded workers at the Cheesecake Factory forgot how to use the dishwasher again?" Sheldon smirked.

"Yeah something like that" Penny replied, used to Sheldon's banter about her job. She turned her head away from applying food to her plate and gave Leonard a small smile. Leonard returned it awkwardly.

Penny and Leonard had been dating for over 4 months but had decided to call things off a couple of weeks ago. It was a casual break-up, still wanting to be friend and carry on like normal, but just not with the sexual relations; much to Leonard's protest. But despite still wanting to remain friends, it was just very awkward between the two previous lovers.

Penny took a seat next to Leonard, not exchanging looks and began to munch her way through her meal, using eating as an excuse to not talk about Leonard, the break-up or anything "sciencey". The gang all ate in silence, apart from Sheldon's occasional murmur about how the others were missing out not ordering tangerine chicken or discussing string theory to himself.

"Hey Raj, do you fancy coming out to the new club around the corner tonight?" Howard asked Raj, elbowing his pal in the side in excitement. Raj scrunched his face and shrugged at Howard, unable to talk as Penny was sitting in the room.

"Oh come on. There will be loads of hot chicks we can work our charm on!" Raj's features relaxed and he looked at Howard, nodding a little too eagerly.

"Well we're off then, to pull some ladies." Howard told the others as him and his wingman picked up their jackets and exited the flat. Penny rolled her eyes, knowing though would just come back unsuccessful again, like every other time they went out.

Sheldon glanced back and forth between the two exes and sighed, "Don't mind me, but I've got a date with the Green Lantern, #164, attack of the giant squid." He said getting up and a departure to his bedroom. Penny and Leonard were the only ones left in the room and were both looking around the loft aimlessly trying to avoid each other's gaze.

"Would you like some help cleaning the dishes?" Penny asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, sure, thanks." They both clumsily picked up the dirty plates and piled them up on the counter next to the sink.

"Do you have a feeling that this was planned?" Penny asked, curious.

"What was..?"

"The other's leaving us alone together?" Leonard shrugged, his back to Penny, "Hmm, maybe, maybe not. Their brains work in strange ways. Or maybe they were all busy on the same night." Leonard said happy with his reply. Penny made her way back to the couch and sat down.

"You don't have to stay, you know." Leonard said across the room, hoping Penny didn't feel obliged to be here.

"Oh, don't be like that Leonard. I like spending time with you." Penny reassured, making him smile.

"Good because I like spending time with you!" Leonard said, maybe too enthusiastically, "Umm, would you like a beer?" He recovered, scratching his head.

"You know me too well!" Penny smiled.

Leonard walked to the couch from the fridge holding a beer and a coke.

"You're such a lightweight Leonard!" Penny said, taking the beer from his small hands. The two sat either end of the couch staring deep into each other's eyes, waiting for something to happen. And something did happen, something Penny wasn't expecting. Leonard kissed her. Just a quick peck on the lips and he moved back. Trying to read Penny's expression on the subject. But Penny wanted more and pulled Leonard back, returning the kiss. Leonard deepened the kiss, sending shivers down the woman's spine. The drinks were now on the floor, luckily not opened. Slowly Penny climbed onto Leonard's lap, not letting their lips part, running her hands down his back and through his brown hair. She ran her tongue across Leonard's bottom lip asking her entrance. He accepted with a light moan and let her massage her tongue against his. It had only been a couple of weeks since they last kissed, but Leonard sure had missed it.

Penny wasn't sure about her feelings towards Leonard. Yes, she felt excited yet nervous when around him; and Penny never felt nervous. But they had been going out for ages and it just felt the same all the time, not like she was falling in love with Leonard even more, the more time she spend with him. And she definitely wasn't in love. She'd made that mistake of loving someone before and it had just turned out in heartbreak. But Leonard was a nice guy and would never try to hurt her. She wasn't sure about her feelings towards him, but she was certain she felt something. An urge, in fact at her centre as she felt Leonard's hand roaming over her ass, drifting near her front.

Before she could think about their relationship even more, Penny pulled away from Leonard, out of their embrace, not wanting this to escalate any further.

"Are you ok?" Leonard asked, confused as he thought he was doing all the right things.

"I'm sorry Leonard. I can't do this." She said, climbing off Leonard's lap and sitting a considerable distance away from Leonard on the sofa.

"I don't understand." Leonard was so confused now.

"I really really like you Leonard but I feel we broke up for a reason," Penny took Leonard's hand in hers, smoothing it with her other, "I don't think I'm ready to be in a relationship with you again but I don't wanna let you go. I don't want to hurt you but I'm just not ready yet. Do you understand?" Leonard understood and nodded his head, "Yeah, I do."

"Good. I'm sorry Leonard." She leaned in and gave him a hug, the only contact Leonard would be getting from the several inches taller woman in a while. But he returned it, hugging her tightly.

"We can just be friends right?" Penny pondered.

"Of course Penny. You know I'll wait for you." He said as she kissed him on the cheek. She got up without a word, smoothing down her worker skirt and looked into his auburn eyes, rubbing his arm comfortingly. She walked out the door, but turned around at the last moment and winked at Leonard and left.

Leonard now felt cold and only was warm on his right cheek, where Penny has kissed him last. He thought about what Penny had said and smiled to himself. "I don't wanna let you go." Leonard reminded himself of her words, making his smile wider. He did a casual fist pump in the air, knowing that he still had her in his grasp. All he had to do was wait.


End file.
